Operation David
by The-Demonic-Writer-666
Summary: Romance Between enemies? Were they always enemies? What happened and what will happen? You will find out in this story! PS Story is yaoi or Boys love not your cuppa then don't read... Hello fanboys and girls though
1. Memories recovered

**Hello Beloved people I am making a Yaoi story Numbuh 1 x David from DCFDTL So enjoy this little story. If you did not realize this is after Operation Z.E.R.O. and Numbuh one knows who sector Z is...and It is before Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S**

 **TRANSMITTING**

 **NOW STARTING OPERATION**

 **D.A.V.I.D**

 **Distinguished**

 **Attractive**

 **Valued**

 **Interesting**

 **Delightful**

 **Connection established Transmission starting**

 ** _POV Nigel Uno_**

It was any other day for me I woke up at 6 o'clock sharp filling out mission forms from the latest mission me and my team had partook. I was particularly board and decided to take a walk. Today must have been my off day because as I started off I was walking to my Uncle's mansion you know I just found out my uncle was Father and I handled it very well and knowing the Delightful dorks were sector Z and not related made me happy, I had a crush on one of them for a very long time and it was just a while a go I had the realization I was somewhat bi-sexual and I equally enjoyed both sex's company. I had broken it off with Lizzie long ago she was really a nag and a tad bit controling. The only reason I made this realization was because it was nearing my 13th birthday. You know the day I get decomissioned. The hormones of a teen were starting to be produced and I was becoming a bit more sexually active only more proof that I would soon be decomissioned. Any way I realized this shocking truth and I went back over the people I had met over the years and realized that I only had this pull to any other male besides the delightful dork that stole my heart. It was the previous traitor Chad. Yes Yes I know he was a commanding officer and that was what made him attractive. The way he demanded attention of everyone in the room and ordered silence and respect. That was hot and just had fantasies running through my head of him...anyways you don't want to hear my fantasies you probably want to know which dork I fell in love with...Bruce,David,or Lenny? Well I fell in love with

 **TRANSMISSION INTERRUPED**

 **REGAINING CONNECTION**

 **TRANSMISSION RESUMING**

 _ **POV David DCFDTL**_

My name is David... I am a part of the DCFDTL...I am a delightful child...My thoughts are of Numbuh 1 the leader of KND's Sector V. I must admit soon he would be decomissioned from the KND. My thoughts have been occupied by him a lot lately and I wonder when he gets his mind wiped if he would let me regrow his hair. I know it is our fault that it is gone... A part of me has always regretted making that device which made sure he would permantly remain bald. I remember what he looked like before that when he was 5 amazing brown hair and a slight British accent making him sound like James Bond. He was very cute back then and I remember him introducing himself to me when the other four were sick. You want to know what he said well here you can look at my memory

 **CHANGING TRANSMISSION FREQUENCIES**

 **TASK COMPLETE**

 **RESUMING TRANSMISSION**

 ** _David's POV_**

It was any other boring day at Gallagher elementary's Kindergarten class. Little did I know it would be a most exciting day indeed. I heard the teacher announce this when the bell rung "Today Class we have a new student. Please welcome Nigel Uno whom hails from Great Britain." and that would be the last time I seen him so I thought. During lunch I was taking out a small ham and cheese sandwich paired with a juice and a nice shiny red apple. Now I know most people would not call that a filling lunch but It filled me well enough. I was sitting alone at the circular table most of the times I would be surronded by my siblings but today they were sick. I could not really blame them but it was unbearably lonely at this table Just as I was about to leave the cafeteria to have lunch out on the play ground instead I heard a smooth voice say "Ello kind chap may I please sit with you so I can have a cuppa with my dinner or mid day meal?" I was transfixed with his soothing voice that the words almost went over my head but I replied "Yes dear sir you may sit with me to enjoy your cuppa and mid day meal."

 **TRANSMISSION FREQUENCY CHANGING**

 **TASK COMPLETE**

 **RESUMING ORIGINAL TRANSMISSION**

 _ **David's POV PRESENT DAY**_

The rest was history he became my friend till the fateful day he lost his hair and ended our friendship.

 **TRANSMISSION FREQUENCY LOST**

 **REROUTING TO TRANSMISSION FROM 3 1/2 YEARS AGO**

 **TRANSMISSION FREQUENCY REROUTE COMPLETED**

 **STARTING TRANSMISSION**

 ** _Nigel's POV_**

Today the Cadets Next Door had a mission to destroy Father's delightfulization device. I am glad David does not know about the dangerous activities that I partake and participate in or I would be scolded y someone worse than my mom. It is kinda nice though being scolded by him it is in a concerned manner rather than a straight out scolding. We had already snuck into Father's Mansion and we had found the inner chamber where the machine was being held we were waiting on our commanding officer to place the bomb so we could leave. Some random kid and I were on look out duty and were supposed to provide cover fire should someone come so our officer could call in Sector V in as back up. Strangely their tree house was above my humble abode. That is when I heard the foot falls of someone running to out position. That is when I had seen the fire surrounding a figure of a man the other thing I had noticed were five children and one that was taller than the rest that I immediately recognized him...It was it was..."DAVID!" I nearly shouted his name but I still had my face mask on and instead I yelled "CHEIF CALL FOR BACK UP!" unffortunately David still recognized my my voice and simply stated in a confused voice "Nigel?" for me time slowed to a halt. Then it seemed to restart then I stated firing upon Father. When I noticed a beam coming at me It was too late I looked for the one that fired it...that person was David. That was the beam that broke the camel's back as soon as I noticed my hair falling out to show a bald head I went mad. The 2x4 tech known as the S.P.I.C.E.R. went into one hand and the other tech I had known as the M.U.S.K.E.T. went into the other I had not known Sector V had witnessed this. I started firing at Father at an accelerated rate. I took on David and the others screaming "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" my team mates watched as I the cadet who was now bald went berserk. As soon as I took care of them I moved onto Father again slowly taking off my mask so he could see the anger on my face. As I stalked up to him I asked "How could any adult much less a Father let this happen? I don't care how evil you are or if you cut your kids hair but stooping so low to take the pride and joy of a kid that isn't a toy? Look at you... I tisked setting a bad example with that nasty temper" I stalked closer with a really cruel smirk upon my face ripping off the suit Father had. I knew he wasnt' ugly I just couldn't remember where I had seen his face but it was no matter at that time. I started talking again "Now that you have made me bald I will seek vengence I may not be a full operative YET! Just remember Old MAN I AM COMING FOR YOU! This time I let you off with a warning. I smiled briefly then it turned cold. Tell you son David our friendship is over...Tell him Nigel said it see ya later FATHER" I spat his name

 **TRANSMISSION COMPLETE**

 **MAIN TRANSMISSION ACESSABLE**

 **REVERTING TO MAIN**

 **COMPLETE**

 **RESSUMING TRANSMISION**

 _ **David's POV**_

Now I just can't get my child hood friend off my mind. Today I felt like taking a brief walk I was walking to the gate paying no attention to my surrondings and I accidently KISSED SOMEONE! I looked up and saw

 **ALERT TRANSMISSION HAS BEEN INTURRPTED**

 **ERROR VIRUS IN TRANSMISSION REVERTING TO**

 **ORIGINAL TRANSMISSION**

 **OBJECTIVE COMPLETE**

 **RESSUMING ORIGINAL**

 _ **Numbuh 1's POV**_

I was walking and not paying attention when I bump into someone and our lips meet. I was shocked but I smelled a smell I had not smelled in 3 1/2 years the soothing scent of lavender and roses. One could say it is a girly smell and I do believe it is but why would David be kissing me?"

 **TRANSMISSION CORUPPTED**

 **FILE NEED REBOOT**

 **TRANSMISSION ENDED**

 **Well thanks for reading. Please do not flame this. Font forget to review. I am encouraged to write another Chappie.**


	2. He's With WHO?

**Hey readers It's me This dude gets a shout out for his review** **gayloverforboys17 here's your shout out**

 **TRANSMISSION FILE FOUND CLEAN OF VIRUS**

 **REBOOT SUCESSFUL**

 **CONTINUING TRANSMISSION**

 **Previously**

 _ **David's POV**_

Now I just can't get my child hood friend off my mind. Today I felt like taking a brief walk I was walking to the gate paying no attention to my surrondings and I accidently KISSED SOMEONE! I looked up and saw

 _ **Numbuh 1's POV**_

I was walking and not paying attention when I bump into someone and our lips meet. I was shocked but I smelled a smell I had not smelled in 3 1/2 years the soothing scent of lavender and roses. One could say it is a girly smell and I do believe it is but why would David be kissing me?"

 **Now On Operation David**

 _ **David's POV**_

I looked down just a slight bit as I was tall but my mouth still could reach their lips. What I had seen were beady coal black eyes starring right back at me. They were Nigel's eyes I quickly said "Why I am sorry Nigel I just was leaving to go on a walk." I did not apologize for the kiss because it was delightful. All I got in response was a S.P.I.C.E.R to the face. He said "OK Delightful you have 10 seconds to tell me why I shouldn't hit you in the face with hot peppers."

I started rapidly talking something like this "Nigel I was taking a walk when I rammed into to you I am sorry Nigel now can I continue my walk?"

"Actually I was on a stroll myself mind if I tag along?" He questioned

"No" I replied

"Then it's settled " he stated

I quietly settled down at a slow paced walk and I let my thoughts wander from Nigel to his upcoming decomissioning. It seemed like I could not get him out of my wandering thoughts as well. I truly hoped it would be a new start for us. I suddenly said "Nigel what do plan on doing about your upcoming decommissioning?"

He replied "I plan on doing nothing accept going silently and honourbly"

"That is very nobel of you Nigel" I replied

"Thanks" he stated back in a smooth voice.

"Nigel?" I asked in a slow manner "when you are decommissioned if I could would you let me being back your hair?"

"Yes I would like that." He replied we walked on in companionable silence

 **ERROR TRANSMISSION INTERUPPED**

 **REDIRECTED TO SECURE CHANNEL**

 **RESUMING TRANSMISSION**

 _ **Numbuh five's POV**_

I was wondering where Numbuh one was we had several calls from several different sectors and the moon base. It was unusual for him to be gone this long and I was starting to worry. I guessed it was just like a vacation day hehadnt had a vacation day since that day in the delightful children's Mansion five years ago. I was doing a routine scan of sector V and what do I discover Numbuh One Hanging out With David of the delightful children. I was lost because I knew they had a falling out on that fateful night. I called for an exraction team consisting of All Sector V. We got into the **SCAMPER** and started the extraction of Numbuh One so we could take him to the nerds on moon base and see what is wrong with him. Rush in now I commanded to Numbuhs four and three and rush they did grabbing Numbuh one and putting him in a containment slash quarantine chamber so We could kart him off to the moon base. When we got there Numbuhs 86 and 362 were waiting. I was scared because 362 said one more muck up and we would be decommissioned early and replaced. When I looked at Numbuh 362 she looked concerned and happy? I was confused but we had to tell Numbuh 1 we all were shocked when the nerds told us what the news was.

 **TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED**

 **TRANSFER TO**

 **David's POV**

I was confused I heard the roar of a Jet engine and a green camper and two people karting Nigel off to who knows where it's a good thing I had a tracking device that I could throw on the contracption. I looked at the computer and found that the Flying object was heading for the moon. I was already getting ready to go and get Nigel back but before I could do that Father came storming in and Said I coundn't go..

 **TRANSMISSION CUT OFF**

 **Well That's a wrap on this short Chappie I didn't leave you on a Cliffhanger:3 I love reviews Hate flames and am open to Critisim Thanks for reading**


End file.
